


It Was Like a Gust of Wind (It Nearly Knocked Me Down)

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realizes exactly how much he loves Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Like a Gust of Wind (It Nearly Knocked Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

When Sam first realized exactly how much he loved his brother, was when he barged his way in their small motel room after three hours with too many idiots and an itchy tie, with two large bags of Chinese take-out and a decent sized slice of pecan pie. He almost tripped over himself trying to stay still so he wouldn't wake up the softly snoring lump on the motel bed. Dean, while insisting nearly 50 times on the phone that he wasn't tired at all, was fast asleep, with his one of his shoe's laces untied like he was going to take off his boots, but conked out before he could take it off.

Sam gently set the bags on the table, and went about silently sliding off Dean's shoes and taking the fallen blanket from the floor and placing it over Dean. Sam would have mentally applauded himself for taking the risk of taking anything off of Dean while he was asleep, and quietly eaten his dinner, if he hadn't seen what Dean was using as a pillow.

It one of Sam's jackets. It was one Dean had said he liked on him, and Sam made sure to wear it because it was one of many things that made Dean hot and bothered. Normally, Sam wouldn't have pondered on it for to long, just would've thought it was cute for a moment and then think of ways to tease Dean in the morning that would earn him a one-way ticket to Dean's ass, but while he stood next to the bed, he thought about  _why_ Dean might want to use his jacket as the worlds most uncomfortable pillow. Before Sam had left to interview witnesses for the case they were currently working on, Sam distinctly remembered seeing that jacket in his bag before Dean shoved him against the wall and dragged him down by his ugly blue tie. So, if his jacket had been in his bag, that meant Dean had to have first wanted the jacket, then had to look for it, and then had to decide to use it as a pillow.

Sam looked at Dean's peaceful face, and his heart nearly exploded when Dean grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled his head in to the collar of the jacket, taking a deep breath. Sam shut eyes and took a breath of his own, realization flooding over him. Dean was more precious to him then anything in the universe. He loved Dean so much that it almost scared him. He couldn't look at anything but his brother. Sam slowly made his way around the motel bed and slid under the blanket, temporarily forgetting his empty stomach. He pressed his chest to Dean's back and wrapped his arms tightly around him, breathing Dean in. Dean gave a small snort and twitched. 

"'am?"

Sam smiled at Dean's slurred speech. "Shh Dean. Go back to sleep."

Dean gave a small, contented sigh. "Love you Sammy."

Sam hugged Dean tighter to him and pressed a kiss to his hair. "I love you too Dean. So much."


End file.
